leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
DP034
|ja_op=Together |ja_ed=君のそばで 〜ヒカリのテーマ〜 (PopUp.Version) |olmteam=Team Iguchi |scenario=米村正二 |storyboardn=1 |storyboard=誌村宏明 |directorn=1 |director=小山賢 |artn=1 |art=志村泉 |morecredits=yes |epstaffpage=DP031-DP040 |footnotes=* }} Buizel Your Way Out Of This! (Japanese: ブイゼル！最強への道！！ ! Road to Being the Strongest!!) is the 34th episode of the , and the 500th episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on May 17, 2007 and in the United States on October 27, 2007. Blurb On the way to Eterna City, our heroes go fishing in hopes of catching a powerful Buizel that's been spotted in a nearby river. They're joined by Zoey, Dawn's friend and rival, who's in the area to do some fishing, but it's Dawn who ends up with Buizel on her fishing line. Buizel defeats Dawn's Piplup and promptly challenges Zoey. Zoey's Glameow is no slouch, but Buizel wins that battle and then still has the energy to take on Pikachu and win! Now all three Trainers are determined to catch it—and so is Team Rocket, who's secretly observed the entire scene. Buizel is in the middle of a workout when Dawn and her friends manage to find it again. But Team Rocket catches it in a net and tries to take off in their balloon, and Ash's Turtwig cuts Buizel loose with Razor Leaf. Dawn also tries to rescue Buizel, although Buizel doesn't seem convinced that it needs any help at all! In fact, freed from the net, it helps defeat Team Rocket and still wants another battle with Piplup. It's clear that Buizel is a strong, powerful Pokémon, but this time Dawn and Piplup realize they have a creative edge. By using the combinations they've been developing for Contests, Piplup is able to defeat Buizel and Dawn can finally catch it in a Poké Ball. Zoey stays behind to do some fishing for a new Pokémon of her own, but Dawn and her new Buizel are headed to Eterna City for Ash's next Gym battle! Plot The episode begins, by showing a scene with a battle between and a wild . Pikachu uses to knock out Buizel. Ash throws his to try to catch Buizel. Buizel goes inside of the Poké Ball as it begins to shake, while Pikachu is completely exhausted. Everyone looks on as it goes to the title sequence. On their way to Eterna City, cuddles with his as he says to Ash and that he can hardly wait for the Pokémon to come out of the Egg. Dawn says to Brock that the best part is the mystery of what Pokémon will hatch out of the Egg. A man carrying a fainted passes by Ash and . Another man passes by Ash and his friends while carrying a . Ash asks him what happened, and the man explains that a powerful Buizel attacked them while he was fishing and warns them not to go fishing. Ash decides that he wants to catch the Buizel. Ash and his friends begin fishing in the lake with Ash using Misty's special lure, while at first having no luck in getting a bite. Ash explains to Dawn that he got the lure from his good friend of the Cerulean Gym and that they used to travel together. Dawn asks if she could borrow the lure and Ash says no way as they fight over the fishing rod. Zoey arrives and comments that they are as noisy as ever. Dawn tells and shows her that she had won her first Ribbon in Floaroma Town, and Ash tells and shows Zoey that he just earned his first Gym Badge at the Oreburgh Gym. Zoey says that she just recently lost her last Pokémon Contest while still having two Ribbons, and is taking a break. Zoey asks Dawn if she is going to enter the Contest, as Dawn admits that she didn't even know about it until Zoey mentioned it to her. Dawn asks her if she is there to fish, as Zoey says yes. Everyone explains to her that they are fishing because they heard that a powerful Buizel was in the lake. Zoey points out that one of the fishing rods has a bite, and it was Dawn's. While saying "No need to worry," Dawn reels in a Buizel and scans it with her Pokédex. Dawn brings out to battle Buizel, as Buizel for them to bring it on. Brock comments that because they are both Water types, it should be a very close battle and the Pokémon with the strongest moves will win. Piplup uses and Buizel dodges. Buizel uses , sending Piplup into the air but Piplup lands on its feet. Piplup uses another Bubble Beam, as Buizel counters with a few times. While Piplup is very dizzy, Buizel jumps up into the air and uses one more Aqua Jet which knocks Piplup out. Dawn recalls Piplup to his Poké Ball. Buizel again motions for them to bring it on, and Zoey decides to battle Buizel next. Zoey brings out her to battle Buizel. Glameow jumps into the air and uses , while Buizel dodges and uses . Glameow uses its to knock away the Sonic Boom attack waves. Buizel uses Water Gun, while Glameow jumps and uses Shadow Claw, as Buizel counters with Aqua Jet. Aqua Jet and Shadow Claw collide, as the Aqua Jet sends Glameow into the ground. Buizel uses another Aqua Jet to knock Glameow out. Buizel motion for them to bring it on, as Ash decides to battle him next. Ash uses Pikachu to go up against Buizel. Brock tells Ash that using an type should give him the advantage in the battle, but to be careful since Buizel is very strong. Pikachu uses , while Buizel dodges. Buizel uses Sonic Boom, while Pikachu uses to dodge. Buizel dodges the Quick Attack and jumps into the air. Pikachu lands a hit with , knocking Buizel to the ground but he gets right back up. Buizel uses Sonic Boom on Pikachu as he takes the hit. Pikachu uses Volt Tackle, while Buizel counters with Water Gun. The Volt Tackle goes through to knock out Buizel. Ash throws a Poké Ball to try to catch Buizel, but Buizel escapes. Buizel uses Aqua Jet on Pikachu, while sending him into the water. Brock tells Ash that Pikachu is at a disadvantage underwater. Ash tells Pikachu to try to swim to shore, but Buizel jumps into the air, and comes down to push Pikachu further into the water with his leg. Pikachu tries to use Thunderbolt, but Buizel uses Sonic Boom, showing sparks out of the water and sending Pikachu flying. Pikachu lands on Ash's head and is knocked out as they hit the ground. Buizel steals everyone's fishing rods, and swims away with them. Ash yells to Buizel that he's not giving up. Everyone decides that they will all never give up, as they run after Buizel. Meanwhile, was watching everything that was going on, and comments on how tough that Buizel is. Team Rocket decides that they are going to catch the Buizel and give him to the boss. imagines what will happen once they give Buizel to the boss. He imagines that would be sailing on a boat, and fall off. Buizel would swim over to him and rescue him from drowning. Ash and his friends come to a waterfall, and notice that their fishing rods are lying on the ground by some rocks. Their fishing rods are not broken, and the Misty fishing lure is in one piece. They see Buizel smashing rocks with his Water Gun attack, as Buizel spots them. Everyone looks at Buizel nervously, as Buizel uses his Water Gun towards Ash. The Water Gun appeared to be aimed at Ash, but instead was aimed at in a tree. Buizel eats the Oran Berry, as Brock explains that they are great for recovering strength. Ash tells Buizel that they are going to have another battle, as Buizel uses Aqua Jet on Ash and Pikachu and dives into the water. Buizel uses Water Gun from underwater. Buizel uses Aqua Jet again out of the water. Brock comments that Buizel must be doing some special training, while Ash says that if Buizel can do special training, than so can they. Ash kicks the wall behind the waterfall, and Pikachu uses Iron Tail on it as well as everyone else looks on with completely puzzled and surprised looks on their faces. They comment that they don't know who's training who in that scenario. Dawn comments that they can do special training as well, as Piplup uses Peck on the wall behind the waterfall. Piplup hits the waterfall hard, and falls right back into the water. Buizel climbs up some rocks to get to the top of the waterfall, as Ash and Pikachu try to do the same but Ash falls to the ground. Everyone looks on with completely puzzled and surprised looks on their faces, as Zoey says to Dawn that her friends are very colorful. Piplup climbs up the rocks as well, almost falls, but keeps on going to the top of the waterfall. Ash comments on how high up the waterfall is. Buizel uses Aqua Jet from the top, Sonic Boom, and then Water Gun before jumping feet first into the water. Ash asks the Pokémon if they will follow along as well. Pikachu spins while using Iron Tail as he enters the water, with electric sparks coming out of the water. Ash jumps from the top into the water. As they both hit the water, everyone looks on again in disbelief, as Zoey comments that they are both crazy. Dawn tells Piplup to be careful, as Piplup tries to dive into the water. Piplup hit the water so hard, that he knocked himself out. Dawn picks up Piplup and says that they should stop now. Piplup looks at Buizel, while Buizel looks away which makes Piplup mad. Piplup climbs back up the waterfall and again tries to dive into the water. This time Piplup dives while using Peck to make the dive work. A net scoops up Buizel, as Team Rocket has come to steal him. Team Rocket does their motto, with and chiming in at the end of the motto. Zoey asks who Team Rocket is, as Brock explains that they are a bunch of crooks who steal people's Pokémon. Zoey asks how it can be true when Team Rocket are the biggest bunch of zeroes she has ever seen. Ash brings out to use to cut the net to free Buizel. Dawn catches Buizel as they both land in the water. Piplup dives in and pulls Dawn and Buizel to shore. Jessie brings out , and James brings out who, as always, bites his head. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt on Seviper and Carnivine as they were moving in to attack. Piplup uses , while Buizel breaks through the net and uses Water Gun to blast off and throw Team Rocket into a tree, defeating Seviper and Carnivine and thwarting the boss fantasy. As the villains are harshly defeated, they comment on how they don't like being wet. Dawn compliments Piplup on his Bubble Beam, and says that Buizel did a great job as well. Buizel motions for Piplup to battle with him. Piplup uses Bubble Beam and Buizel uses Water Gun, as Brock says that Water Gun would have the edge. Buizel's Water Gun pushes back Bubble Beam and knocks down Piplup. Piplup uses Peck, while Buizel dodges it as Zoey says that Buizel is as slippery as always. Buizel uses Sonic Boom, while Piplup dodges it and Brock says that he's more slippery now as well. Buizel uses Aqua Jet to send Piplup to the ground. Piplup uses Bubble Beam in the air, while Buizel dodges and uses Water Gun. Piplup dodges Water Gun, as Buizel lands a hit with Water Gun as Buizel is facing upside down. Zoey advises Dawn that she should have Piplup battle as if it is a Contest Battle. Dawn remembers the battle she won against , where Piplup spun around and then used to take down . Piplup uses Bubble Beam while he spins, which creates a swirling Bubble Beam surrounding Buizel. Ash comments that Buizel doesn't have a clue. Brock comments that Buizel is great when dealing with direct attacks, but hasn't seen or dealt with Contest moves that are in combination. Piplup uses jumps and dives while using Peck, as Ash says that the diving practice paid off. Buizel uses Aqua Jet to counter as they hit head on. Buizel hits the ground, as Dawn throws her Poké Ball and Piplup looks exhausted. The Poké Ball shakes around, but Buizel still comes out of it. Buizel uses Sonic Boom to send Piplup into the water, as everyone comments that Piplup is completely worn out. Dawn tells Piplup to stay in the water, as Buizel gets ready to use Aqua Jet. Buizel uses Aqua Jet, while Piplup uses to trap Buizel inside. Piplup lands a critical hit with Bubble Beam to knock Buizel out. Dawn throws her Poké Ball again, hoping that it'll work with Piplup having reached his limit. The Poké Ball shakes around, and finally shows that Buizel is caught. Ash says to Dawn that he wanted to catch Buizel, but is glad that she was able to. Dawn celebrates her catch, as Piplup faints after so much battling. Later that day as the sun sets, Zoey tells Dawn that she will return the stolen fishing rods back to where they belong. She says to make sure to take Piplup to a Pokémon Center, and that she is going to stay and catch some Pokémon. She tells Dawn that she will see her at the Hearthome City Contest next. Everyone says goodbye as they continue on their journey to Eterna City, and Ash's next Gym battle. Major events * and meet up with Zoey again. * a that Ash and Zoey previously failed to catch. * Dawn learns that a Pokémon Contest will be held in Hearthome City. Debuts Pokémon debuts * Dawn's Buizel Characters Humans * * * * Jessie * James * (fantasy) * Zoey * * Young man * Reporters (fantasy) Pokémon * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; new) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; flashback) * ( 's) * (young man's) Trivia ]] * The dub title of this episode is a pun on the phrase "Weasel your way out of this". * 's is added to the opening and ending animation. * Misty's special lure makes an appearance. * Music from Destiny Deoxys, the instrumental of Advance Adventure from Jirachi: Wish Maker, and Pokémon Symphonic Medley are used as background music. * Professor Oak's Big Pokémon Encyclopedia: ** Pokémon senryū: コリンクの　おめめくりんと　かわいいな Korinku no, ome mekurin to, kawaii na " , it turns phosphorus, it is lovely." * Just like in Cooking Up A Sweet Story and Oh Do You Know The Poffin Plan, a cold opening intro is aired first, then the opening theme, and the real intro of the episode in both the English dub and the Japanese version. The title card comes after the real intro. * After , remarks that he would have liked to have caught it, which foreshadows the events of Throwing the Track Switch. Errors * Though it is not noticeable unless the episode is viewed in slow-motion or frame by frame, one can see that for a split-second there is an animation error in Zoey's left arm. * When Zoey's Glameow was fighting Buizel, Zoey tells to use to protect against 's . Glameow struck six times, instead of the usual 2-5. * When is blasted off, can be heard, despite it not being seen outside of its . DP034 error.png|Zoey's missing left arm Dub edits In other languages |cs= |da= |de= |nl= |fi= |fr_eu= |it= & |ko= |pl= |ru= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |es_la= |es_eu= |sv= |ro= |th= }} 034 Category:Episodes written by Shōji Yonemura Category:Episodes storyboarded by Hiroaki Shimura Category:Episodes directed by Masaru Koyama Category:Episodes animated by Izumi Shimura Category:Episodes in which a main character obtains a new Pokémon Category:Episodes focusing on Dawn Category:Episodes focusing on Zoey Category:Milestone episodes de:Spezialtraining für Plinfa es:EP503 fr:DP034 it:DP034 ja:DP編第34話 zh:精灵宝可梦 钻石＆珍珠 第34集